


Kylo's True Desires

by HisDamnedSoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Eye Sex, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDamnedSoul/pseuds/HisDamnedSoul
Summary: Kylo lets out some pent up feelings as the ghost of his grandfather watches.





	Kylo's True Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly a joke I made with my boyfriend and it's been sitting in my notes for months. I don't ship this or condone any of the actions therein. Enjoy, I guess. 
> 
> Un-betaed, therefore all mistakes are mine. Mistakes just like this fic itself.

Kylo's hand was fisted around his cock, his lights dim as he sat in a chair near his alter to Darth Vader. The man was his idol, his masturbatory material, his grandfather. 

His cloak parted to reveal his milky thighs, his hips undulating into his fist. He remained unaware of the presence in the room, watching his grandson with rapt attention. 

He quickly grabbed his grandfather's burnt up mask that laid in front of him, pushing his engorged cock into the eye socket, tiring of just using his fist to reach completion. 

He bit his fist, stifling his moans as he shoved the mask further onto his cock. He was so wet, the tip of his dick leaking profuse amounts of precome. 

"Fuck!" He groaned, he was so close. He wrapped the fingers of his left hand around his throat, cutting off the oxygen. "Choke me, granddaddy." He cried out as he came deep into his grandfather's mask.

Behind him stood the ghost of Anakin Skywalker, his ethereal robes soiled by his ghostly release.


End file.
